The Earl, the Butler, and the Host Club
by miko819
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis have decided to attend Ouran Academy. While there they attract the attention of a certian host club. No flames please. If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing!

3/10/14 Updated

Starting Today, You are a Host!

Years had passed since the faithful day Ciel Phantomhive had left behind his life as a human. He had seen the world and beheld its wonders from the great pyramids to the Grand Canyon. Something was missing though; the dull world held no interest to him and he intended to change that. Taking destiny into his own hands he lifted the Phantomhive Company from the shadows and into the light. Surely enough it prospered and Phantomhive brand products flew off the shelves. Headlines for months only reported on the growing empire and the company's head being shrouded in mystery. The CEO of the company had made their mark on society and became insanely rich as he once was. A shock spread through the world when Ciel Phantomhive attended the Phantomhive press conference as owner; they were a little taken aback to say the least. With his new held status in the world of business he was expected to do what normal kids his age did: attend school. And where do the young, beautiful and wealthy attend school? Why Ouran Academy of course.

Sebastian had been the person to suggest Ouran Academy to Ciel. He insisted that he should make ties with the kids there to expand his company and he of course grudgingly accepted his proposal. After all if he could not help his master prosper in the world of business then what kind of butler would he be? So they packed their bags and moved to Japan right away. He had built a carbon copy of the original Phantomhive estate back in Japan, and after getting settled into the Victorian styled home he had enrolled in Ouran Academy immediately. Ciel would be attending as a first year, while Sebastian would be attending as a second year. The reason why you ask? Well Ciel really doesn't know how to function properly without Sebastian, but he'd never tell him that. So our story beings with Ciel's unusual encounter with the students of Ouran's class 1-A.

* * *

><p>Never in my life have I seen such a weird sight, and that is a feat on its own for I have had a very long peculiar life, he thought. He was currently standing in front of a class room full of students. The girls all had hearts in their eyes while fainting at his British accent and childlike face. He was currently very irritated at their behavior, but being surrounded by Lizzy for such a long time he didn't show it.<p>

This place was an enigma to him and honestly he did not like it all. Were all the mortals here overly filled with raging hormones or was it just his imagination? He could never be alone for fear he would be taken by the fangirls that had already formed in the short two hours since he arrived. What had the new generation come to? He wondered how Sebastian was fairing.

Somewhere close by a handsome butler sneezed while diving over a stampede of fangirls.

"You can take your seat in front of Mr. Fujioka", the teacher said while pointing toward a small girl in the last row, though he wondered why she was in a boy's uniform. He quickly took his seat without a word while moving gracefully down the aisle. He ignored the whispers and stared out the window. That's how he spent the rest of the class. He was broken from his peaceful state when he felt the gaze of a stranger directed his way. He looked up to see two orange headed twins and Fujioka standing very close to his face , well the twins were not Fujioka.

"I'm Hikaru and…"

"I'm Kaoru …"

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" they both said in sync.

Ciel quickly went over their statuses in his head, for Sebastian had made him study the attendance charts during his tutoring lessons.

"Hello." He said in a bored tone. He really didn't feel like pleasantries at the moment, he just wanted to go home. It had been a very tiring day. Why did he agree to this again? The twins shrugged and started again.

"We're in this club and…" Hikaru started.

"… you should …." Kaoru continued until interrupted by Ciel short answer.

"No"

"That's not fair you didn't even let him finish!" Hikaru yelled.

"My answer still would have been no", he said in an irritated voice. They were starting to get on his nerves. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag starting towards the door hoping to end this irrelevant conversation.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Kaoru yelled standing in front of Ciel.

"Home, now move out of my way." He was very close to summoning Sebastian to kill them: he was too tired to do it himself. It would be hard to cover up but it could be managed. The twins got an evil look in their eyes and then pounced on him, grabbing his arms and dragged him kicking and screaming to the club room. Unfortunately he had to go along with the human charade for now. Haruhi just sighed and followed, she honestly did feel sorry for him.

"Boss we found you a new a recruit!" the twins shouted while throwing the red faced Ciel into the club room.

"We also found a new recruit, his name is Sebastian Michaelis", Kyoya Ootori stated.

Ciel looked up from his position on the floor and saw a very amused looking Sebastian staring back at him. Also he saw a man with black hair and glasses writing in a notebook, a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair with an annoying smile sitting next to Sebastian, the twins were standing next to a table with a young blonde boy devouring cake and a black haired boy watching the young boy carefully, and lastly Haruhi was standing in the doorway looking unamused. Ciel glared at them all, he was not one to discriminate after all.

"Sebastian", he called sharply. Sebastian stood up at an amazing speed and helped Ciel stand, then proceeded to dust Ciel off. He looked like he was handling a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. This confused everyone watching the little endearing scene. He straightened up and ignored them all as Sebastian straightened his tie.

"I will never join your ridiculous club no matter what it is!" He stated angrily. The blonde boy with blue eyes acted like he was stabbed with an arrow and went into a corner while acting depressed. What an odd mortal he thought in disdain. Was he growing mushrooms?

"My name is Kyoya Ootori and this is the Ouran High school host club. This is Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Tamaki Suo." He said while pointing everyone out. "Please excuse the twin's rash behavior." He added.

"No I will certainly not join a host club." Ciel said in a disgusted voice. He was about leave when Sebastian grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear with his deep seductive tone that would melt any girl's heart.

"If I may young master, joining this host club could be a very prosperous thing. You could gain many pawns in your game." He stopped and thought over all the possibilities this opportunity could bring. He was always looking for pieces to add the game of his own design. A game that for everyone but the players ended in unfortunate accidents. It couldn't be that bad right? He turned around sharply facing the members of the host club.

"Fine I shall join this host club." Upon hearing this Tamaki sprung out of his corner of woe and jumped in front of Ciel. He struck an annoying pose and yelled.

"Then it's settled! Starting today, you are a host!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll update more once school is over in a few weeks. And thank you so much the people who reviewed! I'm always happy to hear comments and suggestions for the story. So please review! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and OC's.

Updated 3/10/14

Chapter 2

The Gentlemen and the Naughty Type

Tamaki was babbling about how to be a proper host, Sebastian looked amused while Ciel looked to get more annoyed by the second. I wonder if he's the reincarnation of Lord Druitt? Ciel thought. Now everyone was currently sitting on the club's couches doing their own things while ignoring Tamaki. The twins were slightly scared of Ciel for he was giving them evil glares every now and then. Perhaps he was still a bit mad about being dragged to the host club unwillingly. Haruhi had just gone to make tea for everyone, since she had nothing better to do, when Sebastian stopped her.

"Let me do it Mr. Fujioka." Sebastian said politely adding emphasis on the "Mr.". Haruhi stared at him for a while wondering if he was different than all these rich bastards. He hadn't really spoke much, but he seemed polite enough. He had a mysterious air to him that frightened her, but lured her in at the same time.

"No it's okay, it's my job anyways." She declined politely, but Sebastian wouldn't take no for an answer. He was starting to go a little mad, perhaps from keeping up this butler act for so long. The old Sebastian would never do such a thing, but no one really knew where the old Sebastian went. Maybe on a nice vacation in Bali, laughing at him for his current position: eternity stuck with a little spoiled brat playing the obedient servant.

He walked past her while saying "One could say it's my job as well." Not only did this leave Haruhi confused but the entire host club, for they were listening too. Ciel coughed bringing the attention away from Sebastian.

"Now what does the host club do exactly."

"We entertain young ladies with too much time on their hands." Tamaki stated proudly. Ciel spit out the tea Sebastian had just given him and coughed violently while Sebastian patted him on the back with a smirk. He quickly regained his composure and raised an eyebrow in question.

"And how exactly do you entertain them?" His voice held some disgust in it. Tamaki grabbed Ciel's hand and gave him his princely look.

"With sweet words and romance of course." He turned red and slapped Tamaki's hand away.

"So you're running a brothel." He stated calmly while rethinking his decision to join this club. The twins were currently cracking up at the use of the word brothel and the misunderstanding, while Tamaki acted like he struck by lightning and turned to dust. Kyoya shut his notebook deciding that he should take over the explanations, because they were going oh so well with Tamaki doing it.

"We are hosts, not some kind of brothel. We are a legitimate club, and we are the most profitable club this school offers. We're good at what we do and you best learn it, for it will very profitable for you as well."

Ciel nodded in understanding although he still had questions. He was about to voice said questions, but was interrupted by an annoyingly loud sound. It sounds almost like a motor, but it couldn't be. Maniacal laughter filled the air as a spinning platform appeared out of nowhere, with a blonde haired girl in the graceful Ouran uniform. What the…..hell? He certainly never expected that to happen, but when had his life ever been normal? Sebastian put his gloved hand into his Ouran chest pocket ready to pull out various silver ware if need be. Ciel quickly stopped him waving his hand in a shooing motion; he wanted to wait and see who this eccentric girl was.

"If you're going to join this elite club, you'll need a type!" the random girl shouted in a loud boisterous voice.

"Ah Renge, I was wondering when you would make an appearance. Please excuse her rudeness she is the Host Club manager." Kyoya spoke nonchalantly.

This woman is their manager? If Ciel thought they were crazy before, now they were psycho. Renge turned and pointed to Sebastian.

"We shall start with you." Her tone sounded somewhat scary with a hint of sweetness. She threw a folder labeled Sebastian on the table. It was filled with photos of him and quite a few with Ciel as well.

"After studying you…" She was interrupted by the twins coughing the word "stalking". She continued like it never happened.

"I have decided that you are the….GENTLEMEN TYPE!" She shouted with hearts in her eyes. Sebastian smirked, but said nothing. He could certainly pull off his assigned type with ease. Ciel snorted in amusement, but was frozen when Renge turned to him with determination in her eyes.

"You would technically be perceived as the Boy-Lolita type do to your appearance." She said in thought. He was no child by any means. Sure technically he was still physically a boy, but he was much older than he looked.

Mori's forked snapped at the statement as did Honey's. Honey squeezed his stuffed bunny Usa-chan like his life depended on it and ran up to Renge with tears in his eyes what held a look of jealousy.

"But, but, but, I'm the only Boy- Lolita type!" Honey sobbed.

"Well not anymore, Honey." Her voice sounded sweet but also harsh. Honey looked defeated and went to go sit with Tamaki in his corner; ignoring him Renge went on.

"Now we'll pick a sub category in the Boy-Lolita type. You shall be the….NAUGHTY BOY TYPE! I know we already had a naughty boy type once before but little Ciel here fits it perfectly!"

Ciel was about to murder the girl for a number of reasons: one she shouted for no reason, two she classified him as the naughty type, third she referred to him as "little Ciel', and finally she was just plain old crazy. I mean really who just appears on a motor operated stage out of nowhere?

Sebastian was smiling while trying to contain his amusement throughout the whole thing. His master certainly did fit the description of the naughty type, but just not in the ways they thought. He was a powerful Earl with a taste for vengeance and that technically could be classified as "naughty"… more like sadistic in his opinion. Ciel also hadn't been this agitated in ages, he looked as if he was turning red with anger. Surely he would murder them all if this continued, and then Sebastian would have to clean up the mess. Sebastian did not want to handle one of his master's temper tantrums …again.

While Sebastian was contemplating how to get blood out of a shirt the easiest the twins started poking the thinking Earl. It continued like that for a few minutes until the one of the twins made a comment that halted his thinking.

"Just wait until we cosplay!" Hikaru said mischievously with an evil smile.

Ciel had a flashback of the Count Druitt's ball and when he dressed as a girl.

"WHAT?" Ciel's panicked and outraged yelled could be heard echoing through the school. He turned in the direction of Sebastian and looked him dead in the eye stating "Never again." The mischievous demon smiled ear to ear with a reminiscing look. The entire host club fell silent all wondering what he could have meant. Surely he hadn't…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own OUran Highschool Host Club or Kuroshitsuji.

NOTICE! Obviously it's been awhile and time has changed my writing style and view on the story so get ready for some twists turns cause it's about to get interesting! I probably would't continue this if not for all of you who had reviewed and read even though it's ben years and obviously the first two chapters are a bit rough and might be revised. Anyways this is for you guys!

**Something Is Amiss in Host Club Town**

A castle, in all its mighty presence, stood intimidatingly amongst the forest trees. It was newly built, but screamed the history of a most sinister kind and with millions of bricks that had an ancient appearance. Trees reached to the heavens in twisted agony, their arms grabbing for something they cannot have, if you looked hard enough the shadows of the forest moved in intricate dances amongst the mist. The moon was glowing amongst the harsh waves of fog on a dark night, and the only thing disturbing this eerily peaceful scene was the thoughts of a "young" boy.

Eternity has been dull and less than pleasant; where had the excitement gone? Where was the battles and never ending mind games? The 20th century in all honesty was anticlimactic. There was no more duels, no chivalry, no honest words, or family rivalries. Everything was monotone to him. Recently he had been insisted upon to make take matters in his own hands and make eternity a little more palatable, but it all seems to bore him. He was begging for some excitement… and though not known to the now slumbering "young" child things were about to get shaken up.

* * *

><p>Ciel hated mornings, even as a human he had hated them and being a demon had made it seemingly worse. He was not as normal as the other demons for he was once human, but held most demon traits: immortality, the need to devour souls, and demonic strength and agility. Though he relied heavily on Sebastian for God knows what reason. Perhaps he was just plain old spoiled, but who was to blame him he was an earl after all. Sebastian was his butler and needed to be reminded of his never ending servitude from time to time as well, so for this reason he was "spoiled".<p>

"Master you must awaken you have important duties to full fill today." That cocky jerk knew he wanted nothing to do with those half-witted Host Club hooligans, and for all intents and purposes he would just sleep eternity away. Sebastian had other plans and lifted him in a grand motion out of bed and standing in front of it ready to be dressed.

"I don't see why you insist on playing such childish games still, young master." Ciel merely gave a prompt frown and glared while Sebastian dressed him. He did what he wanted and that was that.

Once he had finished being prepared for the day ahead, he looked at Sebastian in the car and plainly stated "I am growing hungry". Now he didn't mean tea and biscuits, he meant he had a most primal urge for the life of another starting to nag at his demonic senses but knew Sebastian got the gist of it. Sebastian merely replied, "I shall procure one for you in the next month". Every 50 years Ciel would go on his own "hunt", but for now he had Sebastian do it. He required a larger amount of souls than Sebastian, but in turn he did not truly feel the difference of the type of soul. His thought process was cut off once they had reached that monstrosity of a school and he was about to punish Sebastian for his smirk. He unwilling got out of the car, for fear Sebastian would cause a scene, and walked gracefully to class ignoring the way the entire courtyard had become silent. He knew they were all looking at the scene his butler and him made, but chose to let them stare like fools.

Sebastian dropped him off at his class room, and smartly remarked "Now behave Ciel, I will be back at lunch to retrieve you". Had it not been for the class of mortals in the room, which were all swooning, he would have punched him in the face. Sebastian sauntered out of the room leaving a plethora of rabid fangirls.

"Awee he stole our class time, brother." "Yeah we're the ones that put on the show around here." He heard the Hitachiin twins whine out.

"I have and never will have the urge to put on the show for a room full of estrogen raging fangirls", Ciel snidely remarked. The duo slowly walked backwards, for they felt an almost frightening chill go down their back at the glare Ciel had turned their way. For such a little thing he looked so scary, the twins thought to themselves. Obviously not feeling the chill in the air Haruhi spoke up, "Now Ciel they are people no matter how much they annoy you". He raised his eyebrow and then shrugged in a nonchalant manner and sat at his seat waiting for the class to start.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" "Ouch Haruhi!" One of the annoyances spoke thinking he could not hear them. If it were up to him he would be sleeping, but even he doesn't get whatever he wants.

Class seemed to fly by and the only thing that drew Ciel out of his distracted thoughts of the past was the hand on his shoulder. Normally he would promptly annihilate anyone touching his person without permission, but he didn't want to move quite so fast and Sebastian would never let him forget it, he could see the headlines now "PHANTOMHIVE HEIR GOES BATSHIT CRAZY" or something along those lines. He looked up to see who the offending appendage belonged to and saw the face of a Miss Haruhi Fujiioka. "It's time for lunch Ciel, classes ended 10 minutes ago", she quickly removed her hand once he looked at her. "I suppose so." Ignoring his bored tone she took his response as a thank you. "Do you have a lunch?" He looked for Sebastian and noticed he was not present. Sebastian should have been here 10 minutes ago, and his butler was not one to disappoint. But as fate would have it he did not seem to be coming any time soon. He looked back to Haruhi and shook his head no.

At that moment something strange happened for the both of them. Haruhi grabbed his hand and giggled, "I guess I'll feed you today". To anyone who had met Haruhi knew she did not giggle or hold hands. Even stranger a quick glimpse of a memory long forgotten flashed through his head.

"Ciel, I only want to make you lunch!" Lizzie cried. Her mother had told her women are supposed to cook for their husbands on occasion and Gosh dang it she would cook for her fiancé!

"Now Lizzie Sebastian has surely already prepared something", he said trying to defuse the situation until Bard ran up and stated Sebastian had to run an errand and had not had time to make lunch. Before he could notice the uncanny timing of the situation Lizzie shouted with joy, "I guess I'll have to feed you today!" grabbed his hand and drug him to the kitchen.

Chopsticks being placed in his hand awakened him from his dream like state. He noticed he was now seated amongst the cherry blossoms on a marble bench with Haruhi. They ate together in silence, Haruhi noticing nothing wrong and Ciel still in shock of the events that happened previously. The similarity was not just coincidence; something strange was going on and it involved him. They were about to leave when something or someone hurled themselves at him. Reflexes like a cat reacted and on instinct he caught the person. Hunny looked up at him with tears in his eyes and cried, "We couldn't find you! We thought you had been kidnapped!" As if he would allow that to happ… we? All of the sudden it felt as if a tornado had begun around him and his sense of hearing was being over loaded with the obnoxious sound of high wind speeds. He looked up to see a helicopter with a blond nit wit hanging out of it with a megaphone shouting, "MY DEAREST DAUGHTER DADDY WAS SO WORRIED!" Idiots. He was surrounded by bloody idiots. He never noticed the glint in Hunny's eyes or the fact that he had drawn him away from Haruhi.

Things were about to get interesting in the young earl's life.


End file.
